


Gravity

by Wandering_Spirits



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Spirits/pseuds/Wandering_Spirits
Summary: She just wanted to put her mark on the world. To make a difference for the little people when everyone in masks seemed to be running around. Meet Veronica, a young woman working to become a top journalist in San Fransisco who is hiding her controversial (but popular) blog on anti-heroes, as she tries to keep her head above the waves, while also still making them.They wanted to start over. They needed to make every single person see that not all of symbiotes were bad. Meet Eddie Brock and Venom, former reporter, super villain and current vigilante of San Fransisco, who are just trying to make their life with go smooth sailing from here on out.What will happen when all three meet in the most dangerous of circumstances? Will Veronica's sense of adventure be too much to tame, or will Eddie and his symbiote be able to keep their protege under control?





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Let me all know what you think. I am a bit slow because I am a college student and artist, but I will try to upload at least three times a month (no promises). Been awhile since I have written a story so bare with me!

Times were tough for a young reporter in a world where there seemed to be hundreds of one’s just like her; each with their own style and flare that seemed to make her writing feel amatuer. The reason the young woman thought this as she was waiting in line at her favorite cafe was because there were over a hundred blogs dedicated to the rising superheroes that kept showing up. To her it seemed like every one of them was more popular than her’s; even the ones that were just made seemed to have quality content, or a massive Twitter following that got them attention. Then there was her blog with a total following of maybe a few thousand and two chat forums. Compare that to everyone else and she was at the bottom of the list. Why? Well, Veronica Hughes was not a trend follower; in fact, she liked to think she started trends. For instance back at the office most of the girls didn’t pack slippers in their bags for those long shifts until she came around! No, this woman wanted to put her name out there for everyone to see she was an out of the box thinker; so she started a blog dedicated not to  _ heroes _ but to  _ anti-heroes. _

 

The only problem with having your writing dedicated to those kind of people was that the news hardly covered them unless they were fighting a hero, or helping one. Maybe, just maybe, she would hear through the grapevine about a good deed they had done, and then she would write a riveting article about it. Most of the time, however, the poor girl had to snoop around to find out anything. This included back alleys, drug dealers, homeless people and even going to the scene of an occuring attack after it just happened; gathering eye-witness reviews and pictures. Sometimes she even hacked into her boss’ computer to see if he was saving any juicy material from the rest of the staff. Normally Veronica would find at least one thing interesting about The Punisher, maybe Deadpool; most of the time it was about Venom and his sudden presence in San Francisco whom she used as her aesthetic of sorts for her blog. Lately, the mysterious humanoid hadn’t been making an appearance, and her viewers were starting to get a little antsy.  _ I wonder if I just make one up? No, that is just bad journalism! What can I do though? Most of the people on the stupid site want to read about his movements- _

 

“Oi, Roni! Ya’ gonna move up or what? The people ahead of you  _ and  _ behind you have already gone and left.” The petite woman jerked her head up at the burly man behind the counter who was looking both amused and concerned. The shock in her blue eyes subsided as she looked around in a flustered fashion; realizing that no one else was around her anymore. “Ah, geez, I’m sorry Rufus. I spaced out again, didn’t I?” She shook her head at herself while approaching the counter to order all the drinks for the people back at the station. Rufus’ brown eyes narrowed at the young woman as she took out the exact change for the order; no one at her job changed up their drink order for the last three months, and the both of them had it down to a science. The man had to grunt in order to grab her attention once more. “What?”

 

“That boss of your’s better not be running you ragged again, Roni. I told him last time if he was then I’d wring his scrawny neck.” The fantasy of big and stout Rufus throttling slender and tall Diego had her snorting before she could stop herself. “Oh stop it! I’m just stressing over how to re-code my blog I have; it has nothing to do with Diego giving me a little overtime. If I recall you did the same when I worked for you.” The owner of the cafe huffed while he made her standard order. “Yeah, well, I gave you more vacation days  _ and  _ supported that little idea of yours; not that the idiot editor of WHIH would know anything about it. Or have you finally told him it’s you running him out of business on those nutcase stories?” A dark blush burned her cheeks as she glared at her old boss. “You know damn well I cannot do that, and they are not nutcases! Well...most of them aren’t anyway. If my job found out I was running that blog they would fire me on the spot for taking insider information.”

 

“Bah!” Rufus waved his hand dismissively at her. “If you had stayed under my wing you could have ran that blog of yours with no threat from me. Why put your neck on the line?” The young woman watched as he started to stick the plastic cups in the cardboard cup holder with a rather somber expression. He did have a point. Why did she threaten her own career? Certainly not for the thrill as she was terrified of getting caught stealing the information. She was quite certain she was the cause for her anxiety attacks at this point in time. “Because the public deserves to know the truth. There are plenty of reporters who have done worse than me. It’s my job-”

 

“-Ta get both sides of the story,” Rufus interrupted her while thrusting the coffees in her arms. “So you keep telling me, Roni.” The man chuckled as she gave him a sheepish smile. When she went to hand him her card he once again waved his hand at her. “It’s on me, Roni.”

 

“But-!” 

 

“I said ‘no’; now get your ass outta here before my other customer gets mad.” 

 

_ Other customer? _ Her black hair, tied back in a high ponytail, whipped her in the face with how fast she turned around; only to be met with an equally dark shirt in her face. Cerulean eyes slowly walked themselves up the large chest, to the neck and finally the face of the man that had crept behind her. Oh boy was he a  _ man.  _ She had to take a step back to really look at him properly. His body was huge and just seemed to ooze masculinity out of his pores. Muscular legs were clothes in a simple pair of washed out denim jeans while his barrel chest was in the aforementioned black shirt. The brown leather jacket seemed almost too small to fit his tree trunk sized arms.  A square chiseled jawline with a five o’clock shadow, a decent nose and dark brows that framed dark blue eyes that seemed to be made from the darkest depths of the ocean. Dirty-blonde hair came down to just above his broad shoulders; it appeared recently washed and brushed through as it bounced off his handsome face.  _ Fuck, I’d so totally tap that _ . A clearing of his throat, and she realized he was looking at her with one raised brow of amusement. “Ya’ know it’s rude ta stare, right?”  _ Oh no, his voice is even hot. _

 

How many times was she going to blush today? “I-I am so sorry, sir! I hadn’t heard the bell ring by the door. Let me just get out of your way.” Quick as a mouse Veronica pocketed her card and side-stepped him all while keeping her head down to keep some dignity. “Hey, it’s alright. It’s Monday.” God, that accent that could only be described as New Yorkian, had her turning impossibly red. “Ye-Yeah! Haha, Mondays are the worst.” She managed to sputter out. Before the stranger could reply Rufus, being the ever calculating and observant old man that he was, interjected with, “Roni, stop ogling the man and get the hell to work! Now!” Squeaking, she ran out the door before she or Rufus made a fool of her anymore. Her ears burned as the sound of the stranger’s laughter reached her before the glass door closed all the way. Any and all doubts about her blog vanished and were replaced with how she was going to get her friend back for embarrassing her. 

 


	2. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get as little bit of all three of our protagonists as a small sneak peak into their daily lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for giving kudos and liking the story so far! I really appreciate it. Thank you, also, for having patience.

“ _Veronica, laminate this!”_

_“Hey, did you get the schedule to-”_

_“Don’t forget about tomorrow's meeting, and-”_

_“Roni-”_

**_“Veronica-”_ **

**_“VERONICA!”_ **

The door to a small apartment slammed shut, followed by the sound of shuffling and then the bedroom door was thrown open to reveal a rather disheveled Veronica. Her face was dragged down by a tired frown as she stared at the mess that was her bedroom; clothes and some unopened cardboard boxes seemed to be everywhere. Regardless of the mess the woman shuffled forward to just fall face first into her pillows; not even bothering to take her clothes off. After the incident at the coffee shop she had ran straight to work. The moment she had stepped foot through the sliding glass doors, she was bombarded with questions regarding lists, schedules, meeting times and if she had finished piecing together the latest artist column. Between being tugged back and forth between her supervisors and boss, Veronica was surprised she was able to even drink her coffee. The day had been absolute Hell. All she wanted to do was go to sleep for the rest of the evening, though it was only a little past 8.

“Mreowr?” A tiny trill made her jump from her twilight zone; blue eyes focusing on the yellow eyes of her cat, Inky. The long-haired, black kitten was in the loaf position on the right side of the young woman just staring at her expectantly. Turning on her side, Veronica glared at him until he made another little chittering meow. A smile graced her tired features while she raised her available hand to scratch the cat’s head. Immediately the kitten began to purr up a storm, pushing his little head more into her palm. “Hiya, little buddy. How was your day while I was gone? It was sunny out, I bet you slept all day in the window. Hungry? Let mommy get a shower first, and then I will get us both some food.” The young woman rambled on to the animal as if he understood what she was saying.

With a hefty groan Veronica managed to drag herself back on her feet, stripping herself of her clothes to then go into her bathroom that was on the right in the hallway. The moment the hot water hit her body the woman felt immediately rejuvenated. _Today had been a rough day, Roni. That is okay though! Tomorrow is your day off and then you can reprogram your blog, update the content and then go searching for any stories around the city._ The black blob of her kitten hopping onto the toilet next to the shower could be seen through the opaque glass; causing her to smile at the adorableness. “I thought I closed the door, Mr. Sneaky-pants! You wanna go with mama tomorrow for a walk?” A happy mrowr was her reply to which her laughter responded back with an echo off the tile walls. “Okay you can come with me tomorrow. Can be my reporting cat, yeah? Maybe tomorrow night we can finally catch a glimpse of Venom?”  
It was a simple fantasy of hers; to finally meet the vigilante in person and thank them for helping out those in need, even if they went about it a little violently.

 _Never going to happen. Nothing ever happens to me._ Soap suds ran down her naked body to the drain below while she rinsed her dark hair. Venom was her top anti-hero that most of her followers obsessed over. Who wouldn’t though? A super villain that once terrorized Manhattan, New York and the Amazing Spider-man now roams the dark streets of San Francisco, California to fight off the people he once associated with! The whole scenario was just a huge story to uncover and the woman hoped to one day be able to ask him why he switched. Did someone reach out to his humanity? Did he realize what he was doing was wrong, and now wanted to make up for it? Perhaps there was someone here that they had found, a possible lover, that swayed them into the arms of the righteous? At this point in her pseudo career as a hot news reporter, she was beginning to wonder if she would ever find out the true answer.

“Oh, Inky.” Said cat looked up from his spot on the toilet seat as his owner got out of the shower; beginning to dry of with a fluffy blue towel. “Am I a fool to be trying this hard? What if I am wasting my time? Perhaps I should give up my blog and just focus on scaling the corporate ladder as Dad used to say…” Yellow eyes blinked slowly at the girl to which she once again let out a heavy sigh. Nights like these, after a hard day at work, always had her depressed.

_x_

_Nights like these make me want to bang my head off a wall._

The lights of the city around them twinkled off the pearlescent hues that were staring out at the city. In a way their new home was much like their old one. There were tall buildings, busy traffic and angry pedestrians. The main difference was the fluctuating type of heat that really had Eddie Brock’s thicker blood boil. One day it would be hot but dry and the very same afternoon suddenly become humid with rain clouds gathering overhead. Made him almost wish they were back at Manhattan. Almost.

**Nice here. Better here.**

The symbiote removed itself from the blonde’s face while they relaxed on top of a building. The man looked tired but otherwise at peace. “Yeah….much better than New York. No Parker, no S.H.I.E.L.D or Avengers; no one trying to kill us just yet. Think if we play our cards right, love, we may just be able to live in peace here. Just the two of us.” The symbiote rumbled softly as if it were purring in agreement. Eddie found himself smiling as his other seemed content with his statement.

The trauma they had both been through in the recent year had been hard for the both of them. What with freeing the symbiote from Lee and the government, bonding once more, dealing with Spider-Man and his pals; it was safe to say that neither human or alien wanted to deal with anymore stress. They were together now. That was all that mattered.

**That girl at the coffee shop.**

His other suddenly speaking startled the man out of his thoughts. It took him a moment to register whom he was referring to.

_Yeah, what about her?_

**Your heart rate increased. Like with me, or any of your previous mates.**

_Babe, don’t worry about it. Yeah, she was cute but that was it._

If Brock didn’t know better he would say that the Venom symbiote sounded jealous. At the very least worried. He quickly sent warmth to his partner to try and ease its worries; only to find that it was pulling away. Literally. It was forming a small head off of his shoulder to look at him with a frown. He mimicked him.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

 **“Would you like to...date the little morsel?”** The symbiote wasn’t stupid. It watched and learned from its multiple hosts over the last few years. When one human found another attractive they had an odd courting ritual called ‘dating’. Eddie had done it with a few of his past girlfriends, though none of them could fully accept that the two of them were a package deal. It had been awhile since his beloved host had that kind of human interaction. The symbiote was worried about him not continuing his bloodline, and that his happiness was not 100%. Of course the alien knew Eddie loved them, that he cherished them and what they were; it still knew that he dreamed of having a physical body laying next to him in their bed. A smaller, more curvy body at that.

The Klyntar frowned harder as their host chuckled. Eddie raised a dark eyebrow at his partner. “Just because I said I find her attractive does not mean I want to date her. You know that. Besides I have you. I don’t need no one else besides you. Anyway,” the man went back to scanning the streets of the city. “The odds of us coming across that woman again are very slim.”

He could feel that the alien wanted to object when an alarm system went off with one of the corner stores just below them. Releasing a string of ‘webbing’ the vigilante swung closer to see exactly what was going on. Blue eyes narrowed at the sight of a man in a ski mask holding a gun to an elderly store owner, his friend ransacking the register; the elderly man cowered in the corner on the floor with his hands over his head. The glass to the door was shattered so it was deduced that was the reason the alarm was going off; still the robbers did not seem to be in much of a hurry which both of them found odd.

_Show time, baby._

The symbiote surrounded his head once more as they became Venom, the lethal protector of San Francisco. With a growl they burst through the door, their bulk alone knocking the remains off the hinges, startling the assailants and victim. “ ** _Evening boys! Window shopping_**?” Not even giving them a time to react Venom pounced on the one with the gun, large hand easily grasping and twisting the crooks arm to get him to release the weapon. A musical howl reached his ears when he flung the robber into the wall to stun him. Indeed the moment the other man’s body hit the ground he was out cold. Venom then turned his attention the other thief who was now cowering behind the counter. The moment those sinister, pearlescent eyes locked onto their target the man dropped the bag of money to put his hands behind his head.

A small frown tugged his maw down at the easy victory, but he was not going to complain. Tying them together he turned to the elderly shop owner who had gotten up to look up at the hulk that was his savior. His wrinkled, spectacled face pinched together before he bowed his head, speaking. “Thank you. Please, take whatever you want from my store before you leave.”

Venom’s eyes widened in surprise. “ ** _Just doing our job, boss. We don’t want to take anything from you as pay-”_**

“I insist! This neighborhood is not good. Police do not care about my shop; it is why I had that security system installed so they would have to come. I did not think it would attract you, but I am still most thankful. I will be insulted if you do not take something.” The older man interrupted the vigilante while gazing sternly up at him. Both partners internally mulled over the offer, Eddie thinking about the noodles and beer to his left, while the symbiote spotted the chocolate aisle. “ ** _If you insist, sir, we will only take a few things then put those thugs outside for the police. Thank you._** ” That got the old man smiling as he nodded and walked past them to grab a broom and dustpan to start sweeping up the glass.

Fast as lightning the hulking hero grabbed what he wanted; pausing as he gazed at his now full arms to think of how to transport it all when someone clears their throat. There was the store owner with a large, reusable bag in his hands. Without a word the small groceries were deposited gently into the bag, thankfully they were not questioned about the unhealthy amount of chocolate he had grabbed. Then Venom was on his way out, dumping the thieves by a lamp post outside the shop and swinging back off into the night.

 _That was new_.

**Liked little man. Didn’t ask too many questions. Let us get chocolate.**

Eddie felt his other half shudder in anticipation at the sugary treat they would get to eat back at their dingy apartment. It was never getting old how excited the Klyntar got over the treat. Then again it was either chocolate or brains which neither of them were too keen on.

 _I’m just happy to have some decent beer to drink. Better than that cheap stuff I’ve had to buy lately_. Venom landed on the top of a small brick apartment building that obviously had seen some better days, but the rent was decent and it was a roof over their heads. It wasn’t until he had entered said abode that the black skin retracted to Eddie’s right shoulder to form a small head with little white eyes and sharp teeth. Without much of a thought the human man kissed the top of its head where it gave a small chitter of happiness.

“ **Chocolates**?”

“How about after I shower? Then we can enjoy both of our treats together?” The Klyntar’s tiny face scrunched up at his love’s idea of what a treat was, but resigned itself to within his body so that he may shower. Perhaps fifteen minutes passed with the sound of water hitting a tiled floor echoed in the small apartment which then stopped to be be replaced with silence; Eddie Brock walking into the one bedroom apartment in nothing but a towel around his defined waist. He exhaled deeply when he sat on the poor bed, the springs creaking under his weight, the deep lines under his eyes revealing just how beat he really was. _Maybe I won’t have that beer tonight…._

 **We can have chocolates though, right**?

A low, rumbling laugh left the man as he nodded, standing to grab the treats in the bag; opening one of the wrappers so that the symbiote could grab it. It did with goopy hands bringing it to its tiny mouth to munch on while he went to put the other food and drinks away.

 **Coffee shop is not far from here. Neither is news place**.

“Yeah?” Eddie was far from paying attention as he really debated opening a beer right now.

 **Yeah. Pretty morsel works at news place, right? The grumpy man said so. Perhaps she lives close**.

A smug air surrounded the Klyntar as the mention of the human girl caught Eddie’s attention. Blue eyes glanced sideways to look at the symbiote that was happily chewing on the chocolate bar. “Babe, I thought we resolved this earlier. I am not interested in dating anyone when I have you. Besides,” he closed the fridge door roughly; his face now a scowl as he grumbled. “Nearly everyone I’ve been with won’t accept us. I doubt she will change that statistic. Not to mention she has to be, what- 20-something? A younger woman being with an older man almost in his forties is heavily frowned upon.” He felt his partner itching to say something, but he quickly shut it down. “ _No_. I know why you keep bringing her up, I appreciate it, but I am just not interested in that stuff right now. Not after...everything.” Eddie leaned on the counter and rubbed his tired eyes.

The symbiote sighed to itself. Perhaps it had misread the signals. Eddie obviously did not want to talk about it. As those humans in those strange tv shows would say, you cannot force what isn’t there. It just about finished it’s bar when the blonde spoke up again. “If we meet her again…...and seems interested then, _and only then_ , will I consider dating her if that is what you really want.”

“ **Just want what is best for you, Eddie** ,” it purred out; moving to nuzzle his cheek. “ **Have good feeling about the morsel.”**

That got Eddie to snort and shake his head, moving to go lay back down on the bed and call it a night. His dreams would be filled with ice blue eyes staring up at him in wonder; no, not just him but them, as Venom, and she wasn’t afraid to touch them.


End file.
